Behind Lines
by lovelyladymalfoy
Summary: There is a new girl in the CIA. Her name is Samantha. Jack has his supsicions, but is he right? Based more in second season. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N-hey everyone this is my first fan fic. This is in the second season but I might have tweaked things a bit. I don't own any Alias character except Samantha.

Chapter One

"I would like to introduce the newest member of this task force, Samantha Kane," said Director Kendall. Samantha looked around at her new co-workers. There were 4 men and a woman. "This is Marcus Dixon," Kendall said, pointing to him, he smiled and nodded as if he approved. She smiled back. "Our tech guy, Marshall Flinkman."

"Hello!" he said, actually getting up to shake her hand.

"Hi," Samantha answered back.

"Jack Bristow," Kendall introduced, a middle-aged man. He looked her up and down as if examining her. "Sydney Bristow," he pointed to the woman, Sydney. Samantha must have looked as confused as she felt because Sydney pointed to Jack and said, "My father."

"And Michael Vaughn," Kendall explained. She couldn't help but to smile at him. He smiled back. Oo is he single? She thought. She looked away. "Sit down," Kendall told Samantha. "Before we begin, Agent Kane say something about how you came upon the CIA." It wasn't a request it was a command. It was a story she did not like to tell.

"Short version? Well when I was 20 a friend got me a job with the Russian government, I lived in Russia at the time. I was honored so I went for it and got it. One day, years later, the same friend told me I was not working for my government; I was working for K-Directorate. I knew who they were of course. I found this out when I was 27, I'm now 29. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't run they would kill me so I continued to work for them. My friend had said that he got promoted and was allowed to know, but it was important that he told no one, he told me so I couldn't say anything. I didn't say anything, he was my best friend. He said that when they recruited me, when he told me to go for it, he had no idea-"

"And you believed him?" Sydney interjected.

"I did. I knew him since I was 11 I can tell when he's lying." Sydney nodded. "CIA captured me, I told them everything I knew and now here I am," Samantha finished. Everyone was silent for moments, processing the information.

"Now that all of you have some background on Agent Kane, I would like to introduce someone else. His name is Julian Sark. He is a rising threat." A picture on the screen showed a man with blonde hair. Samantha adjusted in her seat, "Who does he work for?" she asked.

"We're not sure. We think he's independent," replied Jack.

"Okay."

"Is that surprising?"

"No," Samantha replied shortly.

"Assignment is to go to Rome, Italy and put bugs in the room Sark and his, unfortunately, unknown client will be meeting," explained Kendall. Sydney looked around at everyone then turned her gaze to Kendall. "Oh! Sydney, Vaughn, you'll be the ones doing the job. You're cover and information lies in these folders," Kendall said handing them leather brown folders. "Samantha," Oh no! thought Samantha, don't send me! "You'll go with Dixon for support," said Kendall handing them both folders. "Sydney and Vaughn go with Marshall for Optech. Jack stay behind. I would like a word." Sydney looked back at her father, and then left with Vaughn and Marshall. Samantha was out before anyone else.

"Hey!" She turned on the spot and there behind her was Marcus Dixon, her partner. "You might need this," he told her handing her the folder she left behind.

She smiled, "Thanks. I didn't get the time we're going?"

"Two hours."

"Okay then in that case, I'm going to go home and pack and read some of this-"she indicated the folder, "if I manage. See you in awhile."

"We will." And with that she headed out stopping at her new desk briefly to grab her things.

Jack and Kendall stood rooted to the spot for sometime. "You wanted to talk to me?" started off Jack.

"I did. You don't like her do you? Samantha," he asked.

"I think she's hiding something," he answered.

"She's been cleared. Completely."

"I realize that. She wouldn't be here if she wasn't."

"Either stop question her or tell me your suspicions." Silence. "I know you can't trust people as I might be able to but as long as I'm pulling rank…"


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha looked through the thin folder she was given, the folder that contained the mission specs. There was nearly nothing about Julian Sark. They really don't know anything about him, she thought, I thought the CIA knew this kind of stuff? She sighed. She dropped the folder on the coffee table and headed to her fridge for a glass of water. She went back down and sat on her couch, well really it was a loveseat.

When she moved to the United States she had nothing really to live in. She was in CIA homes for awhile. Once they were done with her they let her live on her own. She told them she needed her money from Russia transferred, so they did. And with that money she was able to buy the nice, spacious house she lived in and buy some furniture.

When you walked in, off to your right was a wide kitchen with a breakfast counter which had her laptop on. Across from there was her living room, which housed her loveseat and a chair, where these two met there was an end table in between. She had no T.V but she had a bookshelf, with not many books so far. She had her bathroom and her bedroom, which, thankfully, stored her double-sized bed. It all was very modern and she had occasional painting and plants around the house. She also had somewhat of a backyard, which someday might have a flourishing garden and a barbeque.

She didn't pack much since she was only going to be gone for probably a day or two, but she packed a small suitcase bag. When she was done she glanced at her clock, she had a half a hour, which was amazing to her. How did time fly so fast? She often thought.

A thought came to her, a memory. She suddenly wanted ice cream. She brought her bag and set it by the door and went off to her freezer. She looked at her meager food source, no ice cream. She sat back down. Something caught her eye and she recognized it as being her newspaper she had brought in earlier. There was an add for a new ice cream shop. Lucky! She thought. She ripped out the address grabbed her car keys and bag and set off for some ice cream.

"I'm going on a trip," Sydney stated to Will and Francie.

"Again!" France exclaimed.

"Where are you going this time?" Will asked.

"San Francisco. Again," Sydney replied.

"Oh," Francie said, "Why can't you go somewhere fun?"

"I don't have a fun job." Silence. "I gotta pack." And she walked out of the living room and into her bedroom. Will followed.

"Where are you actually going?" he wondered.

"Italy."

He nodded, "Sounds fun."

Sydney looked at him, "Who knows it could be."


	3. Chapter 3

The team was flying over the Atlantic in a comfy plane. Sydney and Vaughn were talking quietly, while Dixon was reviewing the mission specs as well as Samantha. Samantha went over to where Dixon was sitting and sat across from him. He looked up. "So correct me if I'm wrong but what we have to do is sit in a van outside where Sydney and Vaughn are?"

"Pretty much," he said smiling. To tell the truth Samantha wanted to be friends with Dixon because he seemed like a good friend and nice person.

She looked out the window, "I've always loved planes, ever since I was little. When I moved to Russia I was almost 11. I loved the plane so much I wanted to live on it. It made me feel like I could fly." She smiled at the memory.

"I don't mind planes. The only problem with them is the jet lag. Especially with what I do. I travel too much. But it's my job and I do it the best I can," Dixon replied.

She nodded, "I do agree with the jet lag part, always wanted to skip that. How much longer do we have?"

"I'm guessing about an hour."

"I'm going to go back to where I was and try to catch some sleep."

"We have about an hour. Do you like her?" Vaughn asked Sydney.

"I have no problem with her. Why?" she asked testily.

"I was just wondering. I don't know her so I can't say."

"Neither can I. Weiss wasn't here today. Where was he?" Sydney asked.

"I think he has a few days off," Vaughn replied.

"I didn't know he did." Sydney looked at Samantha, who was already sleeping. "She has a past like mine." Vaughn was silent, expecting her to go forward. "She was recruited for what she thought was her government, but turned out to something bad. In her case K-Directorate. The only difference is she did nothing." Sydney looked out the window.

"She probably isn't as strong as you," Vaughn explained simply. "I personally don't hold that against her. I have a feeling you do."

"I don't have anything against her. But to think she did nothing…" She looked back at Vaughn. He opened his mouth than closed it. He didn't want to get in a fight with Sydney. He hated being mad at her. He knew that what he was about to say would make her think that he was standing up for Samantha. Instead he just kept his mouth shut. Sydney noticed this but thought nothing more of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Samantha had woken as the plane was landing. She put the folder back together and into the pocket of her bag. She picked it up and went with the others. She thought like something a kid would say, which she hadn't allowed herself to do in a long time, I'm working for the good guys. She looked over at Sydney and Vaughn. They had already dressed. She followed Dixon to a van parked outside the plane. The stepped inside. Samantha looked around as Dixon turned everything on.

"You might want to sit down," Dixon told her as the van began to move. She felt dumb.

She was amazed by all the stuff in there, lots of flashing lights and computer screens to keep a teen amused for hours. She put on the headset.

Once they stopped, it wasn't 2 minutes before Sydney's voice came on saying, "We're on."

"Roger that," Dixon said.

Another 2 minutes and instead came Vaughn's voice, "We're going in."

"Copy. Careful, Sark and his people might be there," Samantha said this time.

"He doesn't know what we look like," Sydney replied. Samantha looked at Dixon. He chuckled.

He covered his mike and said, "That's just Sydney for you." She smiled and suppressed a laugh.

Sydney and Vaughn were walking through the party. A man was approaching them. Sydney pointed her, thanks to Marshall, camera necklace. She took a picture of the man. "Who is he?" Dixon asked Samantha. She ran the photo through the I.D database.

"No one special, just a good friend of the host. Boyscout his name is Anthony Schwartz," Samantha told Vaughn.

"Mr. Rosaro! A pleasure to meet you!" He said sticking out his hand, Vaughn shook it.

"As with you. This is my assistant Christy Evans."

"Nice to meet you too." He shook her hand. "I'm sorry my manners are horrible, my name is Anthony Schwartz. I have heard lots of you work, wonderful job!" Samantha thought he was a bit too energetic, trying to hard.

"Yes well security is important. As long as they give me good payment, I give them good service." Vaughn answered.

"He works so hard! Being his assistant allows me to see him at work often." Sydney finally spoke. She beamed at him. "Excuse me I have to use the Ladies Room." She walked off. She didn't need to use the bathroom, but she went in the direction of it. "I need security off,"

"Copy." Dixon did something to shut them down. "Go ahead, Mountaineer. She turned a left corner and went down a blocked off corridor easily. No guards? She thought. She went down corridor after corridor as Samantha directed. She finally made it and picked the lock and entered.

No one was there. It didn't surprise her; the meeting wasn't for an hour. The room looked a lot like the briefing rooms at the CIA except this was far fancier. She placed cameras and microphones around various areas of the room. "Heading to rendezvous," she stated.

"Copy that. Boyscout lets get out of there." Dixon directed.

"Wait!" Samantha yielded. "It's Sark! He's heading your way!"

Sydney looked around desperately. There was only one way as far as she knew that she could get out and that was the way she came in. "Where am I supposed to go!" she asked.

"Well you better find somewhere 'cause he's coming right at you!" Dixon explained.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-Thank you for all that have stayed with me so far...I appreciate it a lot. I have written up to ch.6 and it's all set I just don't want to go to fast for yall...but if I do please tell me or if you want more and I'm waiting to long then also, do tell. Anyways, if you have the time please review!

Samantha got up and set her headset down. "Where are you going?" Dixon asked Samantha.

"To help," Samantha replied defiantly.

"Don't! She'll figure something out!"

"I know what to do," Samantha argued. She came out of the van. She walked hastily, but no too fast. She slipped through the corridors just as easily as Sydney did. When she got there she found that Sark had put a gun to Sydney's head. Guess she didn't find a way, Samantha thought. His back faced Samantha. Where his men had gone she had no idea.

Samantha took out her own gun and pointed it at him, "Drop you gun and get on your knees!" she shouted. He turned around and looked at her. His expression was pure shock. Samantha's hands were shaking. Sark dropped the gun and got on his knees, allowing Sydney to see Samantha. She had a puzzled look on her face and she was thinking, how did she do that? Get him to get on his knees like that? She got up and walked to Samantha.

Sark's head came back up and no sooner Samantha commanded, "Put your head to the floor!"

"You wouldn't…" he began.

"Do it!" Sydney looked at Samantha. She was shaking all over. Surely she wouldn't hesitate. He obeyed her.

"Dixon we need backup," Sydney requested.

"I'll send Vaughn," he replied relieved.

"We need…" Sydney found some wire, "Never mind."

Samantha was glued to the spot, body shaking, still pointing the gun at Sark. Vaughn came in a matter of minutes. He took the wire from Sydney and tied Sark's hands. Samantha dropped the gun.

Sydney put her hand on Samantha's shoulder, "Are you okay?" she watched Sark pass by. She faced Sydney.

"I don't know what came over me, sorry I froze," Samantha apologized.

"It happens. Now come on we have to get out of here. Dixon?" Sydney asked.

"Let's see you can go to the right and go through the emergency exit."

"Won't that set off the alarms?" Samantha wondered.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be right there."

Samantha looked at Sydney, she nodded. They got through the door and the alarms went off. Dixon was right there as he said and opened the van door and they all jumped in.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N-Okay so this is the last chapter I have written...so it might take some time for the next update. This, in my opinion, has to be like the best one. Please review if you have the time. Helpful critisism...I don't care, nothing harsh thought please. Thank you for reading!_

Sark was put in CIA custody. A short briefing, and when I say short I mean short, was held the next day. "Well you did well, all of you. We have Sark. Samantha, you're going to integrate him. The rest of you-it's your time," Kendall dismissed. Everyone left, Jack glanced at Kendall and Kendall nodded, he left.

Samantha stayed behind. "What do you want me to ask him?"

"Here's a list of things I drew up. If there is anything else you think you should ask feel free. I'm not stopping you," Kendall explained. She walked towards the area Sark was being held. She looked back and saw Jack go into Kendall's office.

Samantha stopped before entering the room. She walked in and showed the security guard her I.D. He buzzed the gates up. She walked through to Sark's cell. He turned around. "I am willing to give up everything I know," he said.

"Glad to hear it," Samantha replied. "State your name."

"Julian Sark."

On and on the questions went some of them brought good answers, some of them seemed pointless to ask. Samantha paused before asking the next question.

"What organizations have been involved with?"

He sighed. "K-Directorate."

"There has to be a connection!" Jack nearly shouted. Jack and Kendall were watching the interrogation that was taking place.

"We don't know that, Jack! She's been cleared!" Kendall argued.

"You can't always base it on that!" Jack argued back.

"We're not to discuss this any further. I'm going to leave it where I left it last time. You need proof, if this even becomes a problem." Kendall defended.

Jack left Kendall's office, mad. Why does he have to be so stubborn! Why can't he accept other people's idea? He thought.

"Dad!" He turned to where he heard Sydney's voice.

"Sydney. I didn't know you were still here."

"I had some things to do. You?"

"I was talking to Kendall," he answered simply.

"Oh. What did he do?" Sydney asked.

"Nothing. Why?"

"You look mad."

"We were just talking."

"Fine," she said giving up. She didn't feel like being mad at her dad for lying to her face.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N-I am changing the place that Samantha came from to Britain instead of Russia. I realized how inconvenient it was later in my planning/research of this story! Please Review!

When Samantha was done asking Sark questions she headed out. She stopped briefly at her desk to grab her belongings. Kendall approached as she was doing this. Samantha heard a cough. She turned around and nodded her head slightly up as if to say what.

"How did everything go?" he asked.

"Fine. I'm sure you saw everything no doubt?" Samantha said.

"And you know this how?" he wondered.

"Come on, I'm not dumb. When I was in custody I saw the cameras. I had enough time to recognize them." Kendall nodded.

"And besides this is the CIA," she said shortly. And with that she turned and headed out the door.

The sun nearly blinded her at first. It was amazing how she could be inside the whole day and not even know that it was sunny. Climbing into her car, she realized how much she missed being back in Britain. When she got home she set everything on the kitchen counter. After so she sat on her couch, put her head into her hands and cried.

Sydney went home after she talked to her father. She was in a not so good mood anymore. Her father just really ticked her off sometimes. He knew she knew that he was lying, so what was the point of going through with it? Obviously Kendall ticked him off. He could have at least told her that it was something Kendall had said or done, he didn't have to tell her why. If there was one thing Sydney knew about Jack was that he could not hide his anger, he could pretend to be happy when really he is sad, or he could fool Sloane into thinking he was on his side, but no, he could not hide his anger, that was his fault.

As she was driving she realized that her cell was ringing. _If that's my dad, so help me…_

It wasn't, instead Vaughn voice was on the other line.

"Hey," he said.

"What's up?" Sydney asked him.

"I was wondering what happened to you. You left, looking…mad. What happened?" he said, concerned.

"Not-" she caught herself mid-sentence about to lie to him and tell him everything was alright, but it wasn't. "My dad, he just lied to my face."

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hmm. I hate it when he does it. I know he's lying. He knows I know, but yet he won't just tell me."

"I know what you're saying. My mom used to do that when I was younger after my father died. I would catch her sitting in the middle of her bedroom floor, old pictures in front of her and a Kleenex box beside her. I would ask her what's wrong and she would always say, "Nothing sweetheart. Just sorting out my pictures." I knew she was lying."

"I'm sorry," Sydney apologized.

"For what?" he asked.

"That your family had to go through that because of my mother," she explained.

"Sydney…" he started.

"I just can't-"

"Sydney I really don't want to talk about it," he said, closing off the subject.


	8. Chapter 8

Sydney got home at around seven from Vaughn's place. After several minutes of convincing her, Vaughn finally got Sydney over for some dinner and to cheer her up. It worked, Sydney thought. True she was in a better mood, but she still was mad.

Sydney heard someone's single voice in the kitchen and recognized it as Francie. She walked in and found her talking on her cell. She mouthed hi to Sydney and she smiled back. She went and sat on the couch and waited for her to be off the phone.

"Long day at work?" Francie asked Sydney.

"Not really. I was over at Vaughn's for much of the evening. But…" Sydney paused.

"What? But what?" Francie implied.

"I saw my dad when I went out for some coffee. And things just didn't go well. I feel like there is a barrier between us that only he knows how to get through. The problem is he's not willing." Sydney sighed.

"Man. That really sucks."

Sydney nodded. Francie saw the sadness in Sydney's face and gave her a hug. What Sydney wanted to say was, "But all I want is my father."

Samantha stopped crying about a half-hour after she started. She looked outside. It was getting dark, and not because it was getting late, but because the city was expecting a storm. And that was some kind of a blessing because Los Angeles hasn't gotten any rain for a long time. Samantha didn't mind, she loved the rain. Lot's of great memories. She thought of all the times her and her friends went outside and played in the rain, and asw much rain they had gotten, there could have been so many more of those memories.

She flipped on the light next to her, seeming as how it was growing darker quickly. She looked around for something to do. Her eyes rested on her laptop, as that was the only thing she could do. But what to do on the thing was hopeless. She opened her file of poems, which was a small amount of three since she got the laptop. Too busy with work to do nearly anything. She read through them all. She started a new page but found herself just staring at the screen. "This really sucks," she said to herself. She turned it off and leaned back in the chair. There was nothing to do. She had no friends to talk to, no family to go and see.

But then an idea struck her. This was just the problem. She felt out of place because she had no friends and knew no one here except the people she worked with. How is she ever going to fit in if she doesn't socialize?

She got up and put on some different, more casual clothes and got her umbrella and left the house. Samantha locked the door behind her and headed to her neighbors house. She decided she was going to meet some people, and the best people to start with would be her neighbors.

She went left and went to the next house. It was a nice one a lot like hers except a bit bigger. She walked up the path and knocked on the door.

A woman about her age, with black hair answered, "May I help you?"

"Umm, I just moved in a while ago next to you," she pointed to her house. The woman didn't say anything and just stared. "And well it occurred to me that I don't know really anyone in the city and I thought I should meet some people. I figured a neighbor would be a good starter," Samantha finished.

"Oh! So you're the one who moved in next door?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. My name is Melissa and this is," she went behind the door and came back with a little kitten, "is Daisy. I just got her."

"She is so cute. My name is Samantha," she replied.

Melissa smiled. "Come on in. It's starting to rain."

"Thanks."


	9. Chapter 9

Samantha returned home at nearly eleven and she could hardly believe it. She found that she and Melissa get along real well. Samantha had dinner at Melissa's, a delicious meal of pasta with her wonderful sauce, and she was entirely grateful for it. Samantha wasn't even sure if she had food in her house for dinner and she was getting tired of Kraft dinner and Ramen. She decided she needed to go to the store tomorrow.

It was still raining. She hadn't even bothered to put up her umbrella. She got home, unlocked the house and went straight to her room, got her pajamas on and crashed.

The next morning Sydney was rudely awakened by her phone. She looked at her clock. _I over slept a lot. _It was ten. She wasn't one to sleep in anymore, mostly because of her glorious job.

She grabbed it and answered. "Hello?"

"Did I wake you?" Will Tippin asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I over slept anyway."

"I noticed. How was your trip?" he asked.

"Fine, we got what we needed. You realize this was two days ago?"

"I do. I've been busy."

"I see."

"And so have you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sydney asked defensively.

"It means that Francie told me that you talked with your dad," he said.

"Talked? Oh yeah, we talked. It's fine. Don't worry about it, I've cooled down now."

He laughed. "I'm going to let you go."

"Okay. Bye." She hung up and fell back into her pillows. It was her day off which means that today would bring a mission. And was she right, not ten minutes later her pager beeped, it was Kendall.

"We have a situation. McKenas Cole is back and is making deals with known terrorists. We knew he would resurface sometime, but we didn't think it would be this soon. This man, Greg Frankin, is the guy we're dealing with today. He and Cole are planning to infiltrate a house belonging to an underground scientist. Why? We're not quite sure but we think it's for the new weapons that he is developing," Kendall explained.

"That would make sense," Sydney said.

"According to our sources, they will be infiltrating the house in 18 hours. But what they don't know that in 2 hours the weapons will be transferred to a lab. We assume that they will find this out," Jack explained further.

"Where is all this?" asked Vaughn.

"Texas," Samantha replied before anyone had a chance to say anything. "I heard of the guy in K-Directorate. He operates out of Texas so he has the room to hide things all around the state. He's very paranoid."

"Okay then, we are not going to make any more moves until we get some more info. Sydney talk to Derevko, Samantha talk to Sark," Kendall directed. They both nodded and headed to their destinations. "The rest of you, stick around."


	10. Chapter 9 Part two

_A/N-Okay everyone, I originly was going to make this part of the next chapter but wanted a different situation. So I added this to chapter 9...so consider this the last part of chapter 9! Next chapter...the uncovering of a secret! **Please Review!**_

The mission was simple. Wait for Cole and his people to come, nap them and make sure nothing was taken. Well okay maybe it wasn't simple as one would hope, these people were dangerous. Surveillance was Dixon and Jack's job, watch for Cole and his people to come. Then Samantha, Sydney, Vaughn and various other agents were going to grab them. Sark had told Samantha that Cole usually traveled with two other people, one of them they assumed would be Greg Frankin and another, someone they would hire.

"Okay Mountaineer. Cole heading your way, I'll give you the go," Dixon explained.

"Copy," she replied. Dixon watched as three people walked to the side of the building supposedly to break in.

"Now!" He said. Everybody quietly came out of the van. The point was to sneak up on them…so no one would have a chance to call for backup.

It turned out that they only captured one of them, and that was Greg Frankin. The van that was carrying Cole and the other person, a woman, was ambushed by more people, assumed as Cole's people. Frankin was in a different van, and they didn't go after them. The two agents that were in the van that was ambushed were both in the hospital.


	11. Chapter 10

_Hey._

_Hi. I thought you were dead._

_Sorry, I feel like I've betrayed you, leaving like that. Anyways I need to tell, I can't look at people that trust me and they don't even know the truth._

_You know you can't tell. They will never trust you again._

_Please…I don't know if you can relate but…_

_Tell._

Samantha made her way towards Kendall's office, shaking. She didn't know what to say and she didn't know what was going to happen. All she knew was that she was doing something she knew was the right thing. She stopped briefly before entering the office, getting her wits together. She knocked.

"Come on," Kendall answered. She slowly opened the door and walked in. He was typing on the computer, obviously doing something important because he didn't say anything for the next five minutes. When he was done he looked up at Samantha.

She cleared her throat. "Sir, I don't know where to start. See the man I told you got me my job with K-Directorate is false. However the coincidence that he died before you had a chance to get to him had nothing to do with me. He did that all on his own. He is a close friend of mine, but he is not the one who got me the job."

"So who did?" he asked her.

"My best friend, who got me the job, you know him. He's in your custody. Julian Sark."

"Julian Sark? He is your best friend? I see."

"But I didn't say anything because I didn't want him to get hurt. See it was easy enough to pull me out…but someone like him. Let's just say it wouldn't be so easy."

"We're going to have to put you though questioning again. You know that I assume?" he asked.

"I do," she replied.

"And I suppose you would like it if the task force didn't know?"

"I would like that sir."

"Well now the only person I would _have _to tell is Jack, he has had his suspicions."

"Fine. Not like I didn't know he didn't like me." There was a silence.

"I will call up the man who will be questioning you, you know where to go." She nodded.

Jack was sitting at his desk typing on his computer when Kendall approached him the next day. "Yes?" Jack asked.

"I need to talk to you in my office," Kendall replied.

Jack saved what he was doing and logged out. He followed Kendall into his office. Kendall offered him a seat but Jack declined.

"You were right," Kendall started.

"By what means?" Jack asked.

"Samantha. You said she was keeping secrets and she was. She knows Julian Sark; he is the one who got her the job, not Kyle. And Sark is her best friend."

Jack nodded. He wasn't sure what to say. A little kid would say I told you so, but Jack was far from a little kid. "There's more to this isn't there?" Jack wondered.

"Yes. You cannot tell anyone else, including Sydney. It is not only my wish that no one knows. They trust her, and she is trustworthy I'm sure, but you know how the rest of the taskforce is," Kendall explained.

"I'll do that then. She being questioned I presume?"

"She is."

Jack nodded again. He had been right, and Kendall knew it now. He turned to leave.


	12. Chapter 11

_A/N-This is the next chapter, there's not much happening really. Just a nice little scene between Sydney and Vaughn. Please Review!_

Later that day Sydney was in her room packing a small bag. She threw in a few changes of clothes and other necessities. It was decided that her and Vaughn would spend the two days they had off together. A car horn honked and she knew he had arrived.

"Alright Fran, I'll talk to you later! Try to keep the house in one piece!" Sydney exclaimed as she headed out the door.

"Uh-huh, have fun." She replied distracted, as she was watching her favorite show.

When Sydney sat down in the seat she was greeted with a kiss. "Hey," she said quietly.

Vaughn smiled. "Hey." He leaned in and kissed her again, her hands snaked around his neck and his hands cupped her face. Sydney pulled back and smiled. He smiled as well, knowing that here and now was not the place. "So I was thinking that tomorrow we can go to that new Italian restaurant that you said looked good the other day. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds great," Sydney replied and smiled. "What about tonight?"

"Well I can cook you know, and we are having Beef Bourguignon." Vaughn stated, starting up the car and pulling out of the driveway.

"Vaughn, you can cook something like that?" Sydney asked amazed.

"Course I can, my mom taught me years ago."

-----

"So as I understand, Mr. Shanhan did not get the job for you. It was Mr. Sark?" asked Connell, the interrogator.

"Yes sir," replied Samantha.

"And you kept this from the CIA."

"I did."

"Explain to me your past with Mr. Sark."

Samantha paused, she took a deep breath. "My past with Julian goes back to when I first moved to Britain; I was 10, almost 11. I went for a walk, something I always did every time I was introduced to a neighbourhood. I saw this boy skateboarding and he fell, I laughed and I remember thinking I could skate better than him.

Well first day of school came around and I was walking down the hall when I tripped, the boy who fell off his skateboard helped me get all my stuff. He introduced himself as Julian, from there we were good friends and by the end of the year we were inseparable.

Time wore on and as we were older, Julian got a job with the British government. I remember he came to my place and told me that he wasn't allowed to say anything, but he was allowed to tell me because they wanted me. I was ecstatic so I went for the job and obviously got it. More time went by and he told me, this time he wasn't even allowed to tell me but did so anyway, that I was not working for the British government. I was crushed and I asked him who I was working for and he told me."

"You worked for K-Directorate. Now how many times have you moved, before you moved to Britain," Connell asked.

"Well I moved twice in Australia, in the same city though. Didn't have to switch schools."

"Well I think that will some up today."

-----

"That was great! When I had it last it didn't taste anything like that." Sydney complimented, bringing the dishes into the kitchen.

"Old family recipe, my dad made it often. He was a pretty good cook," Vaughn explained. Sydney sat down and looked into his eyes. "Vaughn…"

"Syd, don't even start, okay? It's just us tonight. I don't need any apologies," he said. "Come here." Sydney moved over to him on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her. "Every time I mention my father I don't need you to say anything to make up for what your mother did. I could've left you for what she did, but Syd, you're not her. You're you and that's what I love. I love _you_." he whispered into her ear, while stroking her hair.

"I love you too," Sydney whispered back, tears filling her eyes.

_A/N-I'm not sure when next chapter is gonna be up. See I also have my Harry Potter fanfic, A Troubled Fifth Year to do too. But I take turns, don't worry. _

_Hugs_  



	13. Chapter 12

_A knock sounded at the door. "Hello?" he asked not moving from the couch. The door opened and she came in. She shut the door behind her and stood there. The tears were really going down her face now. "Come in," he told her looking at her, concerned. She went in and sat down on the ottoman beside the couch. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. "Sam?" _

_Her face came out of her hands and looked straight forward. "I got a call. The call, it, it said that there was a-an accident. My father was in that accident! It was a fatal accident!" She shouted. She looked over her shoulder. He was looking at her, lost for words. He was sitting up now. She moved and sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. She made to lie down and he followed her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind. _

"_Shh," he told her. _

"_Ju, my dad is dead." _

Samantha jerked upright from her sleep. Tears were starting to fall from her eyes. _No! No you are not going to cry and let people see! _But apparently it didn't matter what she thought, because they kept on falling.

He laid awake, watching Sydney sleep. _Well she seems happy. Must've done something right. _He smiled. The only time she was truly at peace with herself was in her sleep, and Vaughn was about the only one to witness it. He brushed the few stray hairs out of her face, which made her stir.

"Vaughn? What are you still doing awake?" Sydney asked.

"I'm watching you. You amaze me."

She silently moved closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. To his own surprise he fell asleep immediately.

Samantha didn't go back to sleep after waking up. She managed to calm herself down and occupy herself while having nothing to do. After hearing the gates buzz to signify that someone was coming in she stood up and headed to the window. Kendall met her there.

"I understand you asked to see me yesterday," he stated.

"I did. Sir I know I'm not in _any _position to ask for favors but…"

He gave her a quizzical look. "Sir, could Julian, uh Sark be put into a CIA home, like I was?"

"You are in no position to-"

"I know, but he should at least be comfortable! He's giving us all he knows!"

"And while he does so, that is the point, why should we make him more comfortable when he'll give us information anyway?"

Samantha and Kendall started at each other. "Because Mr. Kendal…if you were halfway as decent as I thought you were you would."

He gave one last look at her and left the cell, without another word.


	14. Chapter 13

_A/N- Hello everyone! Sorry it toke so long to update, but here it is! Hope to have next chapter up soon! Not to soon for my little friend:) lol!  
_

The sun shone in through the open window the next morning. Sydney grunted when she opened her eyes and buried her head in Vaughn's chest, closing her eyes shut tight. He brushed the hair out of her face and smiled. He got up and headed to the window and closed the blinds.

"Thank you," Sydney said pulling the sheets down from her eyes. "I usually have the blinds closed in the morning."

He crawled back under the covers and smiled at Sydney.

"What?" She asked, smiling as well.

"Nothing, I always thought you were a morning person. But then again, you always have to get up in the morning for work."

She grunted. "Yeah, wasn't exactly part of the contract of SD-6 when I signed up for this all. I mean sure I thought I was going to have to get up early on the _weekdays_."

Vaughn brushed the side of Sydney's cheek. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Sydney kissed him.

-----

Samantha stared at the wall thinking. _That look in Kendall's eyes, what was it? Was it hurt, no wrong word, maybe he was just taken aback? _The gates buzzed and Jack Bristow stood at the glass. Samantha got up from her cot and went over to the glass. He stared at her for a few moments. Then he walked over to the door, took out keys and opened the door. Samantha considered backing up, knowing fully well what this man was capable of. Instead, Jack stood by the door, which was open.

"You've been cleared. You're free to go."

Samantha almost jumped up and down, she was so happy. Though, figuring that that would be a little juvenile, she smiled slightly and walked past Jack.

He stood there, almost dumb-struck. He still didn't trust her, there was something there. But, she did admit to keeping secrets from the CIA, so that issue was all cleared up. Jack knew people who had multiple secrets, Irina mainly and Sloane, who still wasn't found since the destruction of SD-6. Irina on the other hand was still in custody, _CIA custody _Jack reminded himself. Still, there was something in that woman; just like Samantha that Jack knew was hiding. And he intended to find out.

-----

Samantha headed straight home after being released. When she got home she took a shower, which she hadn't had in two days. After that she sat down to eat, since it was almost six thirty. Samantha warmed herself up some pasta she made a few days ago.

Sitting down on the couch she thought about the past days events, while eating her food. _Let's see, you want me to sum up my past days? _She almost laughed at herself. _Well I confessed knowing my best friend and got taken into custody and interrogated. Then I was left to wait Kendall's decision of whether or not to let me go. Now I sit here like a normal person, well not normal I don't have a T.V, eating left over pasta. Oh yeah, this is the life. _


	15. Chapter 14

_A/N-Kinda long chapter compared to the rest of them. This kinda a tangent, but it's key to some of Samantha's past. Besides, it's always nice to see the Alias characters have a life. _

It was eight when Samantha heard a knock at her door. She got up off the couch and set down Harry Potter and The Order of Phoenix, and headed to answer the door. She opened it swiftly and smiled at the person standing there in front of her. Melissa stood smiling with something in a plastic container. Samantha looked at the object, and Melissa smiled more.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

Samantha laughed. "Of course you can. Whatcha got there?"

Melissa set the container on the kitchen counter and looked around her. "Just a little something for you. I love your house!"

Samantha nodded, "It's what I call home now. You want a tour?" She gestured around her. Melissa nodded. "Okay. This is my living room," she said taking no more than three steps inside and to the right, turning in a complete circle. "I know I don't have a T.V."

Melissa laughed. "I lived without a T.V for the longest time…but I finally got one once I saw Gilmore Girls years ago."

Samantha laughed. "And the kitchen," she pointed out the kitchen, which was right across from the living room. "Don't really have a dinning room; just eat on the couch or at the island. Oh yeah and my precious laptop which usually stays there." Samantha then walked down the hall to the right of the living room. "Where I sleep, unless of course I fall asleep on the couch occasionally." Samantha chuckled and Melissa did as well. Samantha stepped inside her bedroom with Melissa in tow. "Nothing really special."

"I love the style of it!" Melissa squealed. She looked at Samantha. "Really I do!"

"Thanks. Then, last but not least is the bathroom. Pretty modern and simple."

"Like the rest of your house," Melissa added with a smile.

"Basically. Though it's good enough for me."

"It's good enough for anyone! I love it! How many times have I mentioned that?"

"A lot!"

They both laughed.

"Sit down on the couch, I'll be there in a minute," Samantha said. Melissa left around the corner and Samantha went into her bedroom and took out a picture. Samantha didn't have many pictures, because when she was defected she wasn't allowed to bring much. Though she did bring a few loose pictures, since she didn't have any photo albums.

She came back into the living room where Melissa was checking out the whopping total of about twenty books that she owned. She looked up.

"I was looking at your books. I like to read a lot. You have some pretty good books, meaning you have Harry Potter. I love them all. Very good. Also you have some of the Anne Rice books, the vampire ones. Those are pretty good too."

"I haven't had much time to read lately. But when I do I have been reading Harry Potter, not that I haven't read them all, except for Half Blood Prince, I figured I would read the other ones again and refresh my memory."

"It's good, you'll like it. What's that?" Melissa asked gesturing to the paper in Samantha's hand.

Samantha almost forgot it was there. She moved and sat down on the couch. Melissa took a seat next to her. "This is a picture of my mother and father." She handed it to her.

"She's beautiful. Your father is not too bad himself. Is that you they're holding?"

Samantha nodded. "Never knew my mother, my dad died when I was fifteen, though I loved him like mad."

"I'm so sorry."

"Nah, it's been years, not that I don't miss him and wish I knew her, it's just the pain's dieing down, it has been."

"I'm glad to hear that you are okay. I know people who hold onto things like that and are convinced that for the rest of their life they have to be sad. I'm like okay…whatever floats your boat I guess."

Samantha shook her head, "Nope. I had my best friend to hold on to. He kept me sane."


	16. Chapter 15

_A/N-Sorry it toke so long to update...I have been busy. Here's the next chapter. I really like this one and it's sorta long :D._

"Kane?" Samantha snapped her head to where she heard the decisive, commanding voice. She ended up looking at Kendall. She logged off her computer and headed towards him.

"Your request on Sark being transferred has been approved," Kendall stated. He handed her a small slip of paper. She looked at him and he gestured to it. Samantha opened it. It was an address. Without words she folded it back up and placed it in her pocket.

"There's a briefing in a few minutes."

Samantha nodded. Kendall turned to go down the corridor. "Kendall!" He turned around slowly. "Thank you."

-----

"Arvin Sloane is in the game again," Kendall announced starting out the briefing. Sydney's attention was immediately caught. Dixon shifted in his seat.

"We heard from a valuable source that Sloane planning to steal plans for a device of some sort. It's called Sunrise," Jack explained.

"Sunrise? Almost sounds peaceful," Weiss stated. He returned from his days off this morning, all smiles, then again, Eric Weiss is always smiling it seems.

"Not very. It's meant to bring down any satellite in its range," Jack explained again.

Weiss nodded. "Right, defiantly not a vacation."

"Why Sloane wants this, we have no clue—but we know it's no good." Kendall continued.

Sydney slowly nodded her head.

"Where does he plan to infiltrate?" Dixon asked.

Vaughn looked at her and she smiled faintly back at him.

"An ex-Soviet members home in Murmansk. According to the source, Sloane will put his plan into action in three days," Jack said.

"Samantha and Sydney, I'm sending you two in. Leave the day after tomorrow, so we're there a little early, just in case," Kendall explained.

Samantha looked at Sydney. Sydney smiled back at her and then said, "Is this all?"

"Yes. You're free to go," Kendall dismissed everyone.

-----

Samantha walked over to her desk, sat down and sighed, her head resting in her hands. She heard someone shuffle behind her. She looked up and saw Eric Weiss standing there.

"Hi. I know that you're Samantha and that you were K-Directorate," he stated.

Samantha frowned. _Great, another person not liking me. _

Weiss' facial expression softened and he held out his hand. "It's good to meet you. Vaughn told me some about you. Say's you're a good agent."

Samantha shook his hand. "For a moment there I thought you thought I was evil," she admitted, actually laughing at her own stupidity.

"Nope, I understand where you are coming from. Probably not completely, but you know Sydney went through some of the same thing."

Samantha smiled and nodded, looking over at Sydney. "Yeah I know."

-----

Samantha feel down onto her couch. _Well, one more person who doesn't know the half of it. _

She toke her book and began to read, only to find out that her mind was not taking in a single word. Her mind, like it had been all morning since Kendall told her about Sark, was clouded about him.

_She knocked at the front door of Julian's home. He answered immediately._

"_Hey Sam…mum's at work. Wanna skateboard?" He asked._

_Samantha laughed in spite of herself, remembering the day she'd first seen Julian, skateboarding and falling off. That was years ago, when she was almost eleven. They were both fourteen now. _

"_You know, when I first saw you, you were skateboarding and you fell off. I laughed a little and thought that I could do better."_

"_Oh, so you think you're so great eh? Try it."_

_So Samantha got on the skateboard and pushed off. She had never been on one before and was amazed that she managed to stay on. "Ha! Take that Julian!" Almost as if the skateboard wanted to be on his side, she fell. _

"_Ouch!" _

_He came running over. "Are you okay?" He looked at her scraped knee. He touched it gently. Samantha inhaled sharply. "We'd better get that taken care of."_

_Samantha laughed softly. "I guess I couldn't do it much better than you." She looked up into his eyes, those dark blue eyes that she always loved. _

_He wiped the hair out of her face. The next thing, Samantha felt his lips on hers._

Samantha stifled the tears she felt stinging her eyes, got up, got her coat and keys and walked out the door.

_A/N-Review--don't care if it's mean or nice, I enjoy the feedback. _


	17. Chapter 16

_A/N-You should know that the third part is after the briefing in chapter fifteen. I thought that may be confusing. I should say, look under my profile for something to do with this chapter...it's rated M. ;)  
_

"Julian," Samantha whispered. She stared at him from across the room, his name repeating itself in her head.

"Samantha…" he spoke her name softly, as if it was still not okay to say it aloud. He gestured to the door and Samantha closed it gently. Everything seemed as if it was coming out of a slow-motion movie.

She stood there a moment, then walked up to him. He hugged her tight.

"I missed my best friend," he half-whispered in her ear.

She kissed him, softly, slowly savoring the moment that seemed to happen every few years.

He opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't speak."

Sark felt himself leaning toward her, wanting more.

-----

Samantha sighed as she opened her eyes slowly. She glanced at the wall clock to her left. It was only midnight. Lifting her head slightly, Samantha eyed Sark. He appeared to be sleeping. His breathing was deep and even. _Let's hope he's sleeping._

She pushed back the covers and, while watching Sark, carefully got out of bed.

All of a sudden, he speaks, "Where are you going love?"

Samantha froze. She looked behind her shoulder. "Nowhere." His eyes were still closed. _Damn, his pretending-to-be-asleep skills are better than they used to be._

She crawled back under the covers. He lay on his side. Samantha faced him and stared at him, as if daring him to "awaken".

Sark could feel her eyes of him and opened his own. They stared at each other in the eerie silence.

Sark's hand moved to Samantha's face, brushing away the stray hairs gently.

"Why did you dye your hair?" He inquired, examining a lock of light brown hair.

She averted her eyes. "I didn't want to be the same person I used to be," she answered simply.

"Pity. I liked your dark brown hair."

She made eye contact again. "Just like I love your royal-like blue eyes."

He smiled. A true broad grin. One she hadn't seen in years.

-----

Vaughn strolled over to his desk and picked up his keys. He turned to face Sydney coming at him. He smiled.

"Are we still on for dinner at your place?"

"Of course. I need to go have a talk with my mother though. Come over around…" Sydney lifted her hand to check her wrist-watch. It was nearly five-thirty. "How about seven thirty?"

"That's fine. I'll see you then." Vaughn gave Sydney a quick kiss before turning to leave.

Sydney smiled and shook her head a bit. How could she have been so lucky?

She, herself, then turned in the direction towards the prisoner holding area where her mother was kept. Unfortunately, she ran into her father on the way there. _Great, he's only going to drill me for wanting to talk to mom._

Instead he nodded her good night and walked past her. Sydney glanced behind her and saw him exit the main room. _Huh. _

Once Sydney got to the first gate, she showed the security guard her badge. He buzzed up the gate for her.

And she walked on to face her demon…

Irina smiled when she saw her daughter. How she was getting so beautiful each day.

"What is it Sydney?" Irina asked. She inclined her head up, showing her full attention.

"I wanted to ask if you knew a Samantha Kane."

"Do I know Samantha? Yes, I've heard of her. She worked for the same area as I. Exceptional agent she was. Last I heard she was captured by you, the CIA. Tell me Sydney, what has become of her?"

"She works for us now; as a defector," Sydney answered simply.

"Why are you inquiring about her? Do you not trust her Sydney?" Irina face broke into a weak smirk.

"Relations to Julian Sark—did they know each other?"

Irina cocked an eyebrow. "Why do you need to know? Somehow I have a feeling the agency didn't ask you to interrogate me on such extraneous issues."

Sydney paused. Good question. Why was she asking her mother all these things?

Surely she didn't find herself jealous. That if there was the slightest chance that Samantha and Sark might have a relationship…

No, that's not it. She was simply- "Curious. It seems that they might."

Irina eyed her daughter thoroughly. She knew perfectly well that Sydney was just 'curious'. However, she let it pass by.

"They've known each other for some time now. To know if they still even care about each other would take asking one of them this question," Irina replied anyhow. She remembered exactly how Julian Sark felt after Samantha was gone, but there was no need to tell Sydney Sark's own personal, how to say it, issues.


	18. Chapter 17

_A/N-I know it's been awhile...I'm sorry. I tried making this longer, but its not really, really long because I wanted to update tonight. _

"I've gotta go," Samantha said, climbing out of bed, putting her hair up into a lazy ponytail. She looked around the room, putting on clothes as she found them.

Sark eyed her. "Why?"

"I've got work, unlike you." Samantha smiled and added, "Prisoner."

"One the contrary love, I _did_ have a job, until a certain agency put me out of it, but then, that's your job," Sark explained. He too, was now hunting the room.

Samantha sighed. "Yeah."

-----

"Mr. Demidov, you are so sweet!" Sydney exclaimed. "Too bad Spanish men aren't like you."

"You are Spanish?" Maksim Demidov asked, taking a drag of his cigar.

"Yeah, however my daddy was America, but my momma was born there. I was born in America…she hated it. So, when I was five, we moved to España," She smiled girlishly. "You like Spanish women?"

"Very much so," he said, tightening his grip on her waist as they went up a flight of stairs, heading to his office.

"Ugh…how can you handle that?" Samantha spoke into her comm from the party downstairs.

"I get used to it," Sydney replied, pretending to admire the artwork on the walls.

He didn't hear anything Sydney had just said. He was reaching for a card inside his coat to get into his room.

Sydney walked in first, happy to be released from the Russian's grip. She took in her surroundings. It was big. Very comfortable feeling; it housed many antiques and expensive paintings. She saw two doors; one she surmised led to a bathroom and the other to a bedroom.

"The plans are in his bathroom. Sounds weird I know, but if you think about it, how many people are going to look in a bathroom. It's big though. So I guess it works," Samantha said, smiling at the guy across the room at the bar. She walked towards him.

"Nice," Sydney responded dropping her bad near a table and rolling her eyes before turning back to face Demidov.

"I'm glad you like it."

Sydney made the move. She had Demidov pinned against the wall, kissing him. His hands went through her hair. At least he wasn't that bad of a kisser.

Samantha ignored the fast-paced breathing. She took a seat next to the blond blue-eyed man she was eyeing at the bar. "You come here often?" He asked.

"I like the margaritas. No one makes them better." Samantha smiled as the bartender headed to make her a margarita.

"How are you?"

"Not bad Matthew, you?" Samantha said thank you as the tender set down her drink, which she took a gulp of. She was parched.

"Could be better," he said, draining his glass.

Sydney smiled seductively. "Ever heard of the project Sunrise?"

Demidov laughed a fake laugh. "What are you talking about?" He knew he was screwed—and not in a good way.

She banged him a little too roughly against the wall. "What do you think I'm talking about? Project. Sunrise." She said through her smile.

"I ha-I have no clue what you're talking about."

Sydney shrugged. "That's okay. Because I know you do; and I really don't need you for this." She drew her hand up and threw a punch into the square of his face.

Out cold.

"I'm heading for the bathroom now," Sydney said into her comm.

She tried the left door, which opened up to the bathroom. Bingo. Marveling at the size for a few seconds, she then thought about where the files would be.

Behind a painting would be her normal guess. But Maksim Demidov didn't seem like a "normal" bad guy. _Think outside the box. Step into the octagon. _

Sydney made her way straight across and opened the shower door. She knocked on the walls. A knock sounded hollow. Gliding her hands over the hollow area, she searched for a crease. Yahtzee. She pressed against it and the wall opened. There was a three inch binder inside, filled with papers. She took it out, flipped through it and surmised that it was the plans.

"Found the plans, heading for the rendezvous point."

Sydney meandered back out into the living room, where she found her bag and stuffed the binder into it. She redid her lipstick before kneeling down and placing a kiss of Demidov's cheek.

She purposefully walked down the hall, listening for any sounds of approach. For once, Arvin Sloane would be the one to be fooled. They got ahead. Sydney was pleased.

Matthew took out his wallet. He fished out five bucks and a picture. He gave the money to the bartender and handed the picture to Samantha.

"It's her birthday in four days Samantha," And with that, Matthew stood up and walked away.

_So, did you like? Comment and criticism welcome. Predictions also._


	19. Chapter 18

_A/N-It's not the longest chapter, but I wanted to leave where I left off. _

"The mission went well. Congrats. We are ahead of Arvin Sloane," Director Kendall said, walking into the conference room. All heads followed him to the front.

"However, Sloane will easily be right back on our tails again," Jack stated. He knew Sloane too well. He was a genius; unfortunately.

"Another operation?" Samantha asked.

"No, not yet. Though, be prepared for one at any time."

"The plans. Were they conclusive? Have they told us anything?" Sydney inquired.

"Nothing to help us track down Sloane. Or his ultimate agenda," Kendall replied, sounding rather exasperated. Samantha sympathized with him. She would be frustrated too.

"They are designed to take down any satellite within its range. Why would Sloane want that?" Weiss wondered aloud. He looked at Vaughn, who looked at Sydney, who continued to eye Kendall. She was thirsty for answers.

No one talked. Everyone took it as a rhetorical question.

Sydney spoke out, forcing calm, "Are we done?"

Kendall nodded. Sydney stepped out first, Vaughn set in her tracks.

She headed to her desk, picked up a file and flipped through it.

"Syd?"

She looked up and smiled weakly before looking back down. "There has to be something here. Something we missed. Sloane _always _knows."

"We got lucky."

She glanced back up. "Yeah right. There's something here."

Sydney slapped the file folder shut, threw it back onto the desk, and stalked away.

Vaughn sighed and decided to let her go. She was frustrated and he hated dealing with her then.

-----

"You promise me something Julian…I will kill you for this if you screw this up…"

"What?"

"You cannot try anything…you're in my hands now and if you do something, my head will be on Kendall's desk."

"I know Samantha." Julian Sark had been listening to Samantha drone on and on about how they were lucky that Kendall authorized this and that he can't do anything stupid and blah-blah-blah.

Samantha nodded and looked down at the green covered ground beneath her. It looked endless from this high up.

She looked over at him a moment later and gently touched his face. "I'm sorry Julian. I haven't seen her in forever and I don't know how long it's been for you…sorry."

He reached over and kissed her on the neck. "You have nothing to worry about love."

She smiled weakly as the plane began its descent.

-----

"Do you know anything about what Sloane has planned?" Sydney asked her mother almost heatedly.

Irina shook her head. "I don't know everything. If I recall correctly, Sloane escaped your watchful eye after I came in."

"Doesn't mean you don't know," Sydney said, cocking her head to the left slightly, her eyes ablaze.

"I already said that I knew nothing Sydney. Will you ever trust me? Will my word ever be taken seriously?"

Sydney quickly glanced at the ground, shifting her position. "Do you know anything about Project Sunrise?"

That triggered something in Irina's memory. She thought for a moment before nodding slowly. "Yes, I've heard of it. It's the one that brings satellites down when pointed to it."

"Yeah."

"It's been theorized for, at least a decade. Are they using it?"

"Not yet. But, Sloane wants the plans. It must be close to perfection."

"Should've known," Irina murmured.

"What makes you say that?"

"I should've known it had something to do with Sloane."

Sydney eyebrows went up, but after remembering what her mother had just said about trust, she immediately relaxed.

There was a couple minutes of silence before Irina spoke up again. "Is this all?"

"Yes, thanks."

----

A knock sounded at a door as a little brown-haired girl played with her blocks.

"Could you get that?" shouted a woman's voice from the kitchen.

The little girl ran to answer, not bothering to look though the peep-hole like she normally did.

And there stood her parents.

_A/N-Comments are greatly appreciated! _


	20. Chapter 19

_Hey guys. Sorry about the long delay. This story is coming to an end soon, hopefully before school ends. Thanks for the people who read and for the people who comment. You guys keep me going! _

"Vaughn," Sydney said in a firm voice. She had caught him just as he was leaving. He turned to face her smiling slightly.

"Hey Syd. I thought you left an hour ago."

"I wanted to apologize."

"About what?"

Sydney glanced around before speaking again, "The way I acted earlier. I just--I get mad when we do something ahead of Sloane. I've had enough experience to know that whenever that happens, it just means that we missed something."

Vaughn shuffled and then looked back at Sydney. He didn't say anything, he just stared her in the eyes.

Sydney nodded. "You want to catch a movie?"

-----

Samantha smiled at the little girl. "You have grown so much Aaralyn!" She said as she picked up the little girl. The girl wrapped her legs around her mom.

Sark kissed Aaralyn's forehead and her eyes twinkled like the ocean blue. "What do you plan on doing today?" Sark asked as Samantha put Aaralyn down.

"I dunno...I was thinking that I was going to go swimming, but it might be a little late," Aaralyn replied.

"I don't think it'll matter, will it?"

Sark only smiled. He surveyed the little brown haired, blue eyed girl. She was so gentle looking. Her smiled lit up the whole room. Sark could hardly believe that this was his own daughter. "It's only seven. We can definitely go swimming."

"Okay. I'll get changed!"

"Don't be in too much of a rush, we gotta talk for a little while," Samantha shouted across the house as the door to Aaralyn's bedroom closed.

"Alrighty!"

-----

Samantha turned to Sark after Aaralyn shut her door. "You, swimming?"

"I like swimming," Sark responded, meeting Samantha's gaze.

"You never swim. I think the last time I saw you swim for "fun" was six years ago."

Sark didn't have the time to reply for Aaralyn's guardian came into the room with a laundry basked at her hip. She was a fair-skinned, red haired woman with a slim physique. She didn't look like her age of thirty-two. She set the basket down on the couch.

"Lydia, how are you?" Samantha asked, taking two steps forward to give her a hug.

"Ah, well good. How have you two been doing?" Lydia replied, shaking Sark's hand.

"Good. Miss our daughter a lot though."

"We know it's only for her good," Sark said, glancing down at his shoes.

"Yes. Well, I hear nothing from the agency anymore, and that's how it's supposed to be, so I won't ask you how work is going. You two came up for Aaralyn's birthday I suppose?" Lydia asked, folding some towels at the top of the pile.

"Yes, we did." Samantha jabbed Sark in his side, giving him a threatening glare. He looked up at Lydia and smiled gently.

"She'll be seven this year. Time flies doesn't it?"

"It does. It's a shame," Samantha nearly whispered. She smiled sadly. Sark nodded, shoving off the urge to admire his shoes once again.

"Are you off anywhere?"

"We're taking Aaralyn swimming," Sark finally spoke up.

"Oh. Alright. I'm surprised she mentioned it," Lydia stated, handing three towels to Samantha.

She graciously toke the towels and handed one to Sark, giving him a reassuring smile before asking, "Why?"

"She got stung by a dead jellyfish. She was playing with her friend on the beach and didn't watch where she was going and trampled all over one. She hasn't gone swimming since, and that was four months ago."

"Oh, well, uh, maybe she had a sudden desire to swim."

"Maybe. Samantha, I don't think that's it. She knows you're her parents. That has never been a secret. She probably feels safe knowing that fact. But, I could be wrong," Lydia smiled and shrugged, feeling confident that she was right. She placed the folded clothes into the basket and headed to a hall, just as Aaralyn made her entrance.

"Ready?" She asked impatiently.

"Almost. Daddy and I were so busy chatting that we hadn't changed. We're going to go and change quickly," Samantha explained to the little girl.

Aaralyn nodded as she took a seat on the couch.

Samantha and Sark ascended the stairs to the loft which served as their room while they visited.

They each went to their own suitcase and went rummaging through it to find a swimming suit.

They changed in silence. When Sark had finished, he leaned against the wall by the stairs, watching Samantha and waiting for her.

She finished and smiled reassuringly again. She kissed him before descending the stairs before him.

"Let's go hun!"

The beach was beautiful. The sands were white, the ocean blue. Cliffs stood over a hundred feet tall to the east and the wide ocean and elegant sands extended far to the west, where you could see only a handful of houses dotted the shoreline.

There were two chairs and two lounge chairs. In between the two chairs was a small table. Various sand buckets and shovels lay scatted about.

Samantha set down the beach bag on one of the lounge chairs and Sark did the same with the towels. The water seemed inviting.

Aaralyn waited patiently for her parents. When they were both ready to join her, she reached out one hand each. Samantha took Aaralyn's hand without hesitation while she had to smile beckoningly at Sark for him to take the hand. Aaralyn looked up at them both and smiled.

_Please comment. I hope you liked. I tried to stay in character. I think the way Sark acts in here is how he would act. I hope. _

_Midnight, Adriana_


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Samantha had been in the worst mood she had been in since the drug doctor screwed up her epidural.

She messed up re-dying her roots. The heel on her favourite shoes broke. Her car stopped running yesterday morning. Kendall almost fired her. Julian escaped.

Julian escaped.

Pulling her hair, Samantha rethought the time spent with Julian and Aaralyn. It made no sense. There was just no way he could've escaped.

"Um, Agent Kane?"

Samantha spun around in her chair to face Marshall. She forced a small smile. "What's up?"

"You're, uh, gonna need this. It's a disruptor. Pretty old school really, nothing new. See, uh you click this button and it will disrupt the signal so the camera's will get knocked out. Then, um, whenever you and Syd are done doing—uh, what you do, you click this blue button here and the cameras are as good as new." Marshall handed the gadget to her delicately. He turned to leave but Samantha called out to him.

"Yes Miss Kane?"

"Did you make this yourself? Like from scratch?" She asked, examining the cell phone.

"Yeah. Well, not literally from scratch, I mean I can't just make my own wires and memory, well I could but it would take a long time an—"

"I get it Marshall. Good job," Samantha said, interrupting his ramble. She smiled.

Marshall nodded. "Uh, thanks." Samantha turned back around in her chair, placed the disruptor in an overhanging basket and began to type on her keyboard. "Uh, one more thing. Your plan leaves in half an hour."

"Thank you Marshall," replied Samantha, not even turning from her computer as she keyed quickly.

Marshall shuffled back to his office as Sydney approached Samantha.

"Angry email much?" Asked Sydney when she spotted the all caps quadruple exclamation point print.

Samantha minimized the email and got up out of her chair. She gave a big sigh. "Yeah. What's up?"

"Are you ready?"

Samantha thought for a moment or two. She knew Sydney wasn't just asking if she was ready to leave. "I'm fine. Just been stressing out. I'm sure you know the feeling."

She smiled. "I do."

"I've been thinking over and over about our time together. I just cannot fig—" Samantha stopped as her phone rang. Checking the caller ID first, she answered. "Hi Lydia…mhmm …yes…I know…no, I haven't seen him since…I don't know…well what can you expect…oh…alright …right, bye." Samantha smiled to herself as she placed her phone back in her pocket.

"Contact?" Sydney asked, handing her a file that had been in Sydney's hands.

"Yeah, something of the sort. Alias?"

Sydney nodded. "We'll be going in as sisters."

"Alright. We need to get into the safe, which in itself should not be a problem..."

"It's the even tighter security on Sloane's records, there's a self detonating lock which one wrong move in opening it and there goes our one lead."

"Where did we get this information anyways?"

Sydney breathed in and looked around her.

"_Sydney, your mother wants to talk to you," Jack Bristow said as the King of Tact as he interrupted a conversation between Sydney and Vaughn. _

_She glanced at Vaughn who nodded. "I'll see you later."_

"_Uh-huh," she replied, watching him leave before turning back to her father and saying in a sarcastic voice, "Thank you."_

"_I wasn't even going to tell you that she wanted to see you, but she refuses to tell me what she has to say, as per usual," Jack responded calmly, staring in Sydney's eyes with his cold eyes. _

_Sydney held her father's gaze for a few more moments before heading to her mother's confinement. _

_Irina was standing with her back faced at Sydney. Tapping the glass, Sydney smiled when her mother saw her. "You wanted to speak with me?"_

"_Yes, I did. Sloane has a safe inside another safe. It houses his financial records and other things of the like," she said in that sedate voice that was almost a murmur. She came closer to Sydney. _

"_Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"_

"_It's dangerous."_

"_We're used to that."_

_Irina eyed her daughter. She seemed so fearless when she was passionate about something. Her brown eyes would be deeper than usual and her facial features become fierce. "The safe is located in Switzerland, in a mountain. The vault, where Sloane's safe is located, is not so hard to get into I believe. It's the safe that will be a bit more difficult. It has small lasers around it that you cannot see. There are two automatic guns aimed at the safe if it doesn't open even the first time you try to. In order to open this, you must get the week's security code and then turn off the lasers. You then must have the key, which Sloane has."_

"_So we can't get into it?"_

"_No, you can. The vault is underneath a mountain, as I have already said. It is connected to a large manor. The owner of such as manor has frequent parties. His name is Benjamin Tyler. He's a young man, in his late twenties perhaps. Easily seduced," Irina said with a hint of a smile. _

"_Go on."_

"_You must get into his personal office and somewhere in there is a safe which hold five keys, for each person with a place in his vault. You'll have to get Sloane's."_

"_Got it. Thanks mom." Sydney, taking one final look at her mother, turned to leave when Irina called out to her. _

"_Be careful."_

_Sydney looked over her shoulder at smiled reassuringly at Irina. _

She sighed, "My mother."

"Ah. We might as well get outta here and catch the plane. Is Vaughn coming?" Samantha asked, grabbing her keys and bag, shutting down her computer after closing the email.

"Yes, he'll be coming with me when you stay with Tyler."

"Well, I'll see you on the plane," Samantha said as she noticed Sydney was not yet ready.


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: Sorry for not updating on any of my Alias stories. I have been going through something here and I have lost a lot of interest in writing except for my poems. I'm really sorry guys. I am working on To Be Spynapped little by little. I know this isn't long...I just wanted to update to keep it going some and to let ya'll know I'm still alive. I am almost done this! :)

Chapter Twenty One

"Do we have the codes?" Sydney asked Vaughn as he closed his laptop. He nodded.

"God, the eighties all over again," Samantha said, using a comb to make her hair even yet bigger. "You know...I never thought I would get tired of going in undercover, but for all the alias's I have had, I have had to go back to the eighties the most."

"Yeah," Sydney said, choosing to put on a wig instead. Her hair never cooperated with her in the eighties. It wasn't about to start now.

"Shall we?" Vaughn asked, extending his arm for Sydney to hook with.

"Yes. Kane?"

"I'm good," she said, strapping a knife to her thigh. She then fluffed out her flirty dress. "Okay, at exactly eleven I will be disrupting the cameras for five minutes. Five minutes only. Any more could compromise me," she informed them as the headed to the entrance.

Once inside, they went their separate ways. Samantha looked for Tyler. He was playing pool. She walked up to him, getting in front of him. "Bet you a hundred dollars I could beat you in this game."

He smiled. Lifting up his pool-stick, leaning against it, he spoke loudly, "Oh yeah? You know you're messing with a champ here, right?"

"Uh-huh," Samantha replied in a girlish tone. He hesitated, then handed her his own pool-stick, and grabbed the other that a blond was holding out without looking.

"Would you like to break babe?" he murmured, barely audible. She got right close to him, her lips hovering on his, almost touching as she spoke her next words.

"I'd love to." She smiled seductively and playfully pushed him aside as she bent over the table and shot, getting a blue striped and red striped ball into the socket. People applauded as she turned around and smirked at him.

He chuckled lowly, and played his turn. Of course, he was the man of the house and could play very well, and he hit one ball in. Then, the cue ball hit the edge and went back and got another ball in. Turning around, he winked at Samantha.

"You are very good. This might be a tough game to win after all," Samantha said in a seductive voice. She brushed past him as she positioned herself for the hit, sticking her butt out for him to admire.

Sydney and Vaughn had been talking with a few of the VIP's at the party and sat at a small table that was out of the way, snacking on cheese and grapes.

"I'm thinking that Italian man is bad news," Vaughn stated, opening up the conversation when a couple near them went off to dance.

"He is bad news. I've seen him at K-Directorate before," Sydney informed Vaughn. He nodded. Sydney sipped some of her champagne. "What's the time?"

Vaughn pushed his sleeve up to check his watch. "Ten forty two. We still have a little while." Sydney eyed Samantha in the distance, watching as she finished off the game, winning over Tyler.

"Well babe, it seems you've won, but not by much," Tyler said, clapping his hands together and handing off his stick back to the blonde. People were applauding in the background. He reached for his wallet very slowly.

Samantha got close to him and grabbed his hand, leading it and the wallet back into his pocket. "Why don't we forget about the money and you can pay me a different way that will benefit us you and I both." She ran her tongue over her lips and smiled the same seductive smile as before, except added lust to her eyes.

"Mmm...I think we can manage that," he murmured to her. He snaked his hand around her waist and she leaned slightly on him as her hand slid just above his butt. "Ladies and gentlemen, it was a pleasure seeing you all. Please; stay and have some food and continue on."

They began to walk to an elegant staircase as Samantha checked her watch. "Need to be somewhere babe?"

Samantha shook her head slowly and replied, "Only with you darling." He smiled and nodded at a few people.

"Well, she's heading up now. It's seven to," Vaughn said, getting up and offering his hand to Sydney. She took it with grace and they walked close by the staircase Samantha had just trekked and began to dance.

"This is a very nice room. Is it yours?" Samantha asked, taking her pumps off as she walked in with her feet.

He closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall, crossing his feet and said, "No, no it's not. You have to be special to see my room."

Samantha finished with her shoes and turned around and gave a pout. "Aren't I special enough?" She ran her hands over the top of the bed and laid down, eyeing him.

Walking towards her, he did not reply, but instead sat on the edge of the bed and untied his shoes. She got up and wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his tie. He lightly threw his shoe at the ground and turned and kissed her roughly. Just then her phone rang and she giggled as she pulled away from Tyler, getting up and finding her phone in her purse she had thrown on the chair.

"I'm sorry, I've gotta take this. It's my dad."

"Daddy's little girl?"

She smiled and answered the phone. "Hello daddy."

"The power will be going out a minute after you hang up," came the cold voice of Jack Bristow.

"That's very good, I'm glad to hear she's doing better."

"When the power comes back on, the cameras won't come back."

"Alrighty then dad, I'll give you a call in the morning to make sure everything is okay." She hung up the phone and rolled her eyes. When she turned around, she smiled at Tyler and practically jumped on him, lavishing him with kisses. "I'm sorry we had to be interrupted."

"No, that's quite alright. It seemed to add an edge."

The power went out for thirty seconds as Sydney and Vaughn dashed up the stairs and the opposite way that Samantha and Tyler had gone.


End file.
